


Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, at least i think it is, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan loves the rain and everything about it, and stands out in a rainstorm with his arms outstretched, enraged and concerned, Karkat pulls him out and then leaves after getting flustered by Karkat's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I get productive when I don't have internet, isn't that nice. Here have this EriKar ficlet I made when I had no internet. Enjoy!

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter, that was the sound of raindrops falling onto Eridan's roof, oh how he loved the sound of it. It calmed and relaxed him, even though he didn't like the smell of wet ground, he always anticipated the rain. Another thing he liked about rain was the slight chance of it becoming a storm, with lightning and thunder. The combination of the two was unlike most people, a pleasurable sound instead of a terrifying one, and it calmed him all the same. Eridan Ampora was a lover of rain, lightning and thunder, and nothing would change that. 

Not even when he stood out in the middle of a powerful rainstorm and held his arms out, letting the rain pour down, completely soaking   
every inch of him. 

Eventually he was pulled out of the rain, and back into his house by his very loud and very angry best friend, who rattled on endlessly in a scolding matter on how he could have gotten sick and how much of an idiot he was.

“I'm not an idiot, Kar, I just like the rain.”

“Oh you definitely **_are_** one, Ampora, only **_you_** would be **_this_** idiotic.”

“Are you goin' to stop yellin' at me so I could get out of these wwet clothes, so I _**don't**_ get myself sick?”He asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Whatever, asshole.” was his reply, 'Kar' sitting down on the couch, picking up the remote control off of the table and flipped through the channels as Eridan left for his room. 

Eridan quickly changed and returned to the vicinity of his best friend, who had stopped flipping channels to watch a movie, and as he got closer, it looked like the movie was a romantic comedy, which made it obvious on why it was on, making him chuckle.

“Another rom-com, Kar, seriously?” He said teasingly as he walked over and sat beside him.

“Oh fuck you, Eridan.”

“I thought you didn't swing that way.” The smirk returned to his face as he saw the others reaction, face turning red. 

“ _ **T-That's**_ not what I meant!” 

“Oh really? Are you sure? Your face says otherwwise, Kar. Are you harborin' a crush on me tha' you're not tellin' me about? Hmmmm?”

Eridan was surprised to see him stand up and start to leave, still red in the face.

“Hey, wwhere you goin'?”

“Home and away from you, see you later, Eridan.”

“Wha?” Eridan let out a confused sound and without any further explanation, the door opened and closed shut, leaving him alone.

“Shit, Kar doesn't havve an umbrella, wwhat did he leavve so abruptly?

“Karkat wwait!” Eridan called after him, grabbing an umbrella and rushing out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on tumblr, queenoferisol.tumblr.com


End file.
